A New Discovery
by nickstokesgirl102
Summary: nick makes a discovery that will change his life forever
1. Chapter 1

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to its original owners.

Nick Stokes was sitting on his couch TV. It was nine-thirty at night. Two hours before he had to be at the Las Vegas Crime lab for his shift as a CSI.

His house was small. He didn't need a big house, since he lived by himself. Sometimes he liked being along. But most of the times the life a bachelor got lonely. He'd love to have a wife and kids to come home to. But he just couldn't find the right person.

The doorbell pulled him out of his deep thoughts. He got up and went over to his door. He looked out the peephole and didn't see anything. He unlocked the door and opened it. He still didn't see anything. He figured it was the neighborhood kids playing a prank and started to shut the door.

He heard a small cry come from the porch and opened the door again. He looked down and saw a car seat. Inside the car seat was an infant covered with a blue blanket. Nick bent down and grabbed the car seat. He took it back inside. He had no idea who would leave a baby on his porch. A note was pinned to the blanket. Nick set the car seat on the couch and grabbed the note.

'_Nick, I know this will come as a shock but this is your son. I need you to take him. I can't take care of him anymore. I know you'll love him and care for him. His name is Tyler and he's five months old. I won't be back.' _

The note was signed by Jessie Reigns. She was an old girlfriend of his. She'd broken up with Nick. Nick never knew she was pregnant.

Nick pulled the blanket back. Tyler stared up at him. He had his eye color and hair color.

"Well buddy, I guess I'm your daddy" Nick said.

Tyler gurgled at him. Nick smiled and held a finger out. Tyler grabbed hold of it.

Nick knew he should get a DNA test done. That would be his top priority when he got to the lab.

Sorry it's so short. It's my first fanfic so let me know if I can improve on something


	2. Chapter 2

The New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to it's original owners

Nick left his house at about ten-thirty. He was leaving a little early because he wanted to get the DNA test. He went to the DNA lab. He was relieved to see the swing shift DNA guy rather than the graveyard shift DNA guy, Greg Sanders. Nick was sure that if Greg knew that there was a possibility that Nick had a son, it would be known all over the lab within an hour.

"Hey Quinn, I need you to run a DNA test" Nick said.

"For what?" Quinn asked.

"I need you to run my DNA against his" Nick said pointing at Tyler.

Quinn extracted a DNA sample from Tyler. He ran it on the computer. When the results printed out Nick grabbed them and read over them. Tyler was definitely his son.

"Thanks Quinn" he said.

Nick headed to his bosses' office. Usually his boss, Gil Grissom, would come in early and sit in his office. Today was no different. Nick knocked on the doorframe.

"Hey Grissom, can I talk you? It's really important" he said.

"Sure Nick. Come in" Grissom said

Nick stepped in with the car seat and sat down in a chair.

"What's with the car seat Nick? Are you babysitting for someone? And why are you here so early?" Grissom asked.

Nick handed him the DNA results and started at the floor. He saw Grissom look up at him after a few minutes. Then he glanced at Tyler and back at Nick.

"This is your son? When did you find out about him?" Grissom asked as he stared at Tyler.

"He was left on my porch tonight. It's an ex-girlfriend of mine. She left a note saying that she couldn't take care of him anymore and that she wanted me too" Nick said.

"So what're you gonna do?" Grissom asked.

"This is my son Grissom. I'm gonna keep him. Is it possible for you to give me some time off?" Nick asked.

"Of course Nick. I can give you three weeks. Is that good?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks Grissom" Nick said.

He got up and grabbed the car seat. He left the office. He went outside to his Tahoe and put the car seat in the back. Then he got into the driver's seat and started driving home. He didn't know what to do. He was scared and nervous. He didn't know how to take care of a baby. When he got home the first thing he was going to do was call his parents.

Note: There's the second chapter. This is set sometime in the third season.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to it's original owners.

When Nick got home Tyler was asleep in his car seat. Nick set the car seat on the couch and picked up the phone. He dialed his parents number and put the phone up to his ear. He still didn't know how to explain this.

His mom answered the phone after two rings.

"Hi mom" Nick said.

"Hi Nick. It's nice to hear from you" his mom Jillian said.

"Listen mom, is dad there?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Jillian asked.

"There's nothing wrong. It's good news and I want both of you to hear it" Nick said.

Jillian put it on speaker.

"What's going on Nick?" Jillian asked.

"Well, you remember that girl Jessie that I told you about?" Nick asked.

"Yeah" his parents said.

"Well, it turns out she was pregnant with my baby. She left him on my porch tonight with a note saying she couldn't take care of him anymore and that she wanted me to take care of him" Nick said.

"You're sure he's yours?" his dad Bill asked.

"Yeah. I had a DNA test done and he's mine. I'm just really lost and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to take care of a baby" Nick said.

"Don't worry Nick. We'll be on the next flight out" Jillian said.

"Thanks mom" Nick said.

They hung up.

Nick felt a little bit better now that his parents were coming. They'd help him get settled in. They'd raised two babies of his own. Nick himself and Nick's older brother, Luke.

Tyler started crying. Nick rocked the car seat back and forth, hoping to settle him down. But it didn't work. Nick tried everything he could think of. Then it hit him.

'Maybe he's hungry' he thought.

He didn't have any bottles to feed him with. He didn't have anything for Tyler to drink. He knew enough about babies to know that they drank formula. He knew the neighbor next door had a baby. He hoped she could let him borrow a bottle and formula.

Nick went next door and asked the neighbor if he could borrow a bottle and formula. She gave him two bottles and formula. She told him how to make it. Nick thanked her and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to its original owners

Nick was asleep on the couch when the doorbell rang. He got up and went to the front door. He opened it and saw his parents.

"That was fast" Nick said.

"We took a friend's private jet" Bill said.

Nick stepped aside to let them in.

"So, where's the baby?" Jillian asked.

"Asleep in his car seat. Come on" Nick said.

He led them to the living room.

"He's so cute Nicky. What's his name?" Jillian asked.

"Tyler. The note said he's five months old" Nick said.

"Was he left with a diaper bag or anything?" Bill asked.

"No. There wasn't anything. I had to borrow a bottle and formula from the neighbor" Nick said.

"What kind of mother doesn't leave her child with any supplies?" Jillian asked.

Tyler started fussing. Nick unbuckled the car seat and lifted him up. Jillian took him away.

"You said you fed him right?" she asked.

"Yeah" Nick said.

"He probably needs to be changed" Jillian said.

"I don't have any diapers" Nick said.

"I have it covered Nicky. Grandmothers always come prepared" Jillian said.

She opened her purse and pulled out a diaper.

"Chase was at our house yesterday and we took him to the park and I always keep diapers in my purse for when he needs to be changed" Jillian said.

Chase was Nick's nephew. Nick was grateful that his mother always carried supplies in her purse.

Jillian changed Tyler's diaper.

"There. It's all better now. You'll need to go to the store and get stuff Nick" she said.

"I highly doubt there's any stores open at one o' clock in the morning" Nick said.

"We'll go later. Are there any baby stores around here?" Jillian asked.

"I think there's one by the mall" Nick said.

"Ok. That's where we'll go" Jillian said.

Nick took Tyler from her and buckled him into his car seat. Then everyone went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to its original owners

At eleven that morning they went to the baby store. Nick had no idea what he'd need other than a crib and clothes. His mother said he needed to get a lot.

"Ok Nick. You need to get a crib, a changing table, a highchair, a baby monitor, toys, teething rings, bottles, baby food, diapers, and clothes" Jillian said.

"Wow. I had no idea I'd need that much" Nick said.

They looked for the cribs. They found them and Nick picked the one that he thought was best. They got the changing table and the highchair.

"Ok, when you pick toys, pick things he'll be able to play with for awhile. Blocks are always a good idea" Jillian said.

Nick spent awhile picking out toys. Every time he thought he was done picking out toys, he saw something else for Tyler. Afterwards they got diapers, baby food, teething rings, bottles, and teething rings.

When they went to get clothes, Nick just grabbed whatever looked liked it would fit Tyler.

"Nick you have to look at the sizes. You don't know what fits him" Jillian said. She

She checked the tag on Tyler's one piece. She told Nick what would fit Tyler. Nick got plenty of clothes. Then they went to the front and paid for everything. They left the store.

When they got home Nick and Bill went to set the nursery up in Nick's spare room.

"How do you feel about all of this Nick?" Bill asked.

"I'm happy. I've always wanted to have kids. But at the same time I'm scared. I don't know the first thing about taking care of kids" Nick said.

"Well. We're here to help you Nick. When you and your bother were born, I was scared. More so with your brother because he was our first. But there's always the fear that you're going to let your child down. You're gonna be a great dad Nick" Bill said.

"Thanks dad. I can't wait to teach him about football and baseball" Nick said.

"So what's going on with his mother?" Bill asked.

"In the note she wrote that she couldn't take care of him anymore and she was leaving him with him me. Then she wrote that she wouldn't be back. So she might have run off with another guy and didn't want a child or maybe she got into trouble with the law" Nick said.

"What if she does come back demanding you give Tyler back to her?" Bill asked.

"I'll take her to court. This is my son and I'm gonna raise him. She abandoned him and basically said she didn't want him anymore" Nick said.

"Sounds like you have it figured out" Bill said.

"I do" Nick said.

"I'll tell you Nick, having a child makes life a lot more fun and a lot more interesting" Bill said.

"I'm ready for it" Nick said.

When they finished with the nursery, they went downstairs.

Note: I know this chapter is boring. It'll get better


	6. Chapter 6

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to it's original owners.

Later that night Nick was awoken by crying. He got up and went to the nursery. He lifted Tyler up.

"Hey Tyler. Are you hungry?" Nick asked.

He went downstairs to the kitchen and made a bottle. Then he sat down on the couch to feed Tyler. Tyler stared up at him as he drank his bottle.

"I know I missed five months of your life buddy, but I promise that I won't miss anything else. I always be here" Nick said.

Tyler kicked his legs and reached a hand up at Nick. Nick smiled. When Tyler finished his bottle, Nick burped him. Tyler seemed wide awake and Nick wasn't all that tired either.

He grabbed the set of fisher price keys he'd bought. He held them over Tyler. Tyler reached up and hit at them. He laughed at the noise they made. Nick smiled and kissed his forehead. He was glad Tyler seemed to be ok with him.

Nick made funny faces at Tyler. The baby laughed and tried to imitate Nick's faces. Nick laughed.

"I'm gonna teach you all about baseball and football. You can which ever one you want. You can even play both. But for now, let's focus on learning how to sit up and learning how to crawl" Nick said. Tyler gurgled at him.

Nick stood up and went upstairs to the nursery. He sat down in the rocking chair. He rocked back and forth, hoping Tyler would fall asleep. Even thought neither one of them were tired, Nick planned on taking Tyler to the doctors to get him checked out. He'd set up an appointment earlier on in the day. After a half hour Tyler fell asleep. Nick got up and put Tyler in his crib. Then he went back to bed.

Note: I know it's short, next one should be longer. The team will be on soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to it's original owners.

The next morning Nick got up at ten-thirty. Tyler's doctor's appointment was at eleven-thirty. Nick got dressed and went across the hall to the nursery. To his surprise Tyler was awake playing with crib toy they'd bought Yesterday. Nick lifted Tyler up.

"Hey buddy. We're going to visit the doctor today" he said.

He laid Nick on the changing table and changed his diaper. He put a one piece on him. Then he lifted him up. Tyler drooled all over Nick's t-shirt.

"Uh-oh buddy. We better get you a bib" Nick said.

He went downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a bib off the counter and put it on Tyler.

Then he made a bottle and sat down at the table to feed Tyler. Tyler contently drank his bottle and started up at Nick.

Nick heard footsteps. He turned his head and saw his parents.

"Hi mom, hi dad" he said.

"Hi Nick. How's Tyler doing this morning?" Bill asked.

"Good" Nick said.

"You know Nick, he can eat certain foods. He can eat cereals, eggs, and a little bit of yogurt" Jillian said.

"If I'd known that I would've given him some cheerios" Nick said.

"Nick, how're you gonna find out when his birthday is?" Bill asked.

"The doctor's office I'm taking him to has him on file. That's obviously the one Jessie used" Nick said

When Tyler finished his bottle, Nick burped him. Then Jillian took him from him so he could eat. Nick ate a bowl of cereal and got ready to go.

"Ok Tyler, say bye-bye to grandma and grandpa for now" he said as he took Tyler from Jillian.

He went out to the car, buckled Tristan into the car seat, and got in. He started driving. When he got to the doctor, he got Tristan and headed inside.

He signed in with the nurse at the front desk and sat down in a chair. Tyler was drooling all over his chin. Nick wiped it off with the bib. Tyler gurgled at him.

A door opened and a nurse stepped out. "Tyler" she said. Nick stood up and followed her to a room.

"Ok Mr. Stokes, I'm going to weigh and measure Tyler" the nurse said.

Nick nodded and handed Tyler to her. The nurse weighed and measured Tyler.

"Ok, he's right on track with his growth" she said.

Nick smiled. At least he knew Tyler wasn't underweight.

"We haven't seen Tyler since he was three months old so he'll need the shots that he should've gotten last month" the nurse said.

"Ok" Nick said.

"The doctor should be in shortly" the nurse said.

She walked out. Nick sat down on the stool. He had no idea that Tyler had to get shots. That was probably pure torture for an infant.

"Sorry you gotta get shots buddy" Nick said.

Tyler only gurgled at him in response. The door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Hi Mr. Stokes. Hi Tyler" she said. She took Tyler from Nick and laid him on the exam table.

"I'm Tyler's regular doctor. Whenever you bring him in, he'll see me. Is his mother working today?" the doctor asked.

"No. She left him on my doorstep asking me to take care of him. The note she left said she wouldn't be back. I'm his father" Nick said.

"Your name is on his birth certificate. Tyler has your last name" the doctor said.

"Really? I had no idea she gave him my last name" Nick said.

The doctor started her examination of Tyler. She checked his eyesight and his hearing. She told Nick everything she knew about Tyler.

"He's teething right now so have teething rings handy. You can feed him cereals as well. They'll help with the teething" she said.

"Ok thank you. Do you know when he was born?" Nick asked.

"He was born on June 12th. He's five months old" the doctor said.

"That's what Jessie put in the letter" Nick said.

"I'm going to give Tyler his shots now. You can hold him for this" the doctor said.

She put Tyler in his arms. She gave him all his shots. Tyler wasn't pleased and let everyone know it by screaming and crying. Nick rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him, but it didn't work. He started making some funny faces at Tyler. Tyler stopped crying and laughed at the faces.

"Ok, I want to see him next month for a follow up. You can pay at the window" the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor" Nick said.

He stood up and went out to the waiting room. He went to the window. He paid for the current appointment and set up the next one. Then he went out to the car, got Tyler settled in the back, got in, and headed for home.

He decided to call the team when he got home. They needed to know about Tyler.

Note: here's chapter 7. Team is in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to it's original owners.

That afternoon the team came over to visit. Catherine was the first to arrive.

"He's so cute Nicky. He looks just like you" she said.

"Thanks" Nick said.

"What's his name again?" Catherine asked.

"Tyler" Nick said.

"Hi Tyler. I'm your Auntie Catherine" Catherine said.

Tyler smiled and gurgled at her.

"Can I hold him?" Catherine asked.

"Sure" Nick said.

He handed Tyler to her. Tyler started crying.

"Shhhhhh. Daddy's right there" Catherine said turning Tyler so that he was facing Nick.

Tyler stopped crying and smiled at Nick. He held his arms out. Nick took him back and settled him on his lap. He gave him a teething ring.

"He had his shots earlier" Nick said.

"Then he has every right to be grumpy. Don't you sweetie?" Catherine asked.

Tyler smiled and gurgled at her. Nick and Catherine talked for awhile. Mainly about Tyler and how Nick was adjusting. The doorbell rang. Nick got up and went to answer it. He found Warrick standing there.

"Hey bro" Nick said.

"Hey. So is this the little guy?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah. This is Tyler" Nick said.

"Hey Tyler" Warrick said.

Tyler smiled at him.

"He got lucky" Warrick said.

"How?" Nick asked.

"He doesn't look like you" Warrick said.

"Ha ha. Very funny" Nick said.

Warrick laughed and followed Nick to the living room.

"Well Cath, Warrick says Tyler doesn't look like me" Nick said.

"He's just teasing you Nick. Tyler looks so much like you. He has your eye color, your hair color, your nose, and your ears" Catherine said.

Over the next few minutes everyone from the team arrived. Tyler loved all the attention he received from his 'aunts and uncles'. Nick was going to bring him up on calling the team his aunts and uncles. Simply because they were like family to Nick and would always be there if he needed one of them. Just like he'd be there if one them needed him.

"So Nick, who's going to watch him when you come back to work?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. That's something I really need to look into" Nick said.

"Nick, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind watching him. You could drop him off at my house before work and pick him up afterwards" Catherine said.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Just let me check with her" Catherine said.

The front door opened. Nick's parents walked in a few minutes later.

"Nick, we went back to the baby store and got some things" Jillian said.

"What'd you get?" Nick asked.

"A bath seat, a playpen, and a doorway jumper, a walker, a toy for his car seat handle, and pacifiers" Jillian said.

"Mom, I was gonna get those. You didn't have to" Nick said.

"He's our grandson Nick. We can buy him things if we want to" Jillian said.

Nick sighed.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad" he said.

After awhile the team started leaving. After all, they had to work tonight. They wanted to get some sleep.

Note: there's the eighth chapter. And don't worry. There will be more of the team.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to it's original owners.

Two weeks later:

Tyler had been living with Nick for two weeks. Nick loved Tyler more than anything. Tyler would gurgle and smile whenever he saw Nick. Nick's parents had gone back to Texas. They couldn't flex their work schedules anymore. When Nick went back to work Catherine's mom was going to watch Tyler.

Tyler was a good baby. He only cried when he needed to be fed or changed. The team loved Tyler too. He was part of the family now. Lindsay loved the idea of having a 'little cousin'. Today Nick was meeting the team for lunch.

"Ready for lunch buddy?" Nick asked as he dressed Tyler.

Tyler gurgled at him. Nick smiled and lifted him up. He carried him downstairs to the living room and put him in the playpen. He grabbed the diaper bag. He made sure there were diapers and wipes in it. Then he made a bottle and put it in. He put cheerios in a bag and put them in the diaper bag. "Ok buddy, let's go" Nick said. He lifted Tyler up and carried him out to the Tahoe. He buckled him into the car seat. Then he got in and started driving.

When he got to the diner Catherine, Warrick, Sara, and Greg were there. They were just waiting on Grissom. Nick sat down in the booth and put the diaper bag at his feet.

"Hi Nick. Hi Tyler" Catherine said. Tyler gurgled at her.

"Can I hold him?" Catherine asked.

"Sure" Nick said.

He handed Tyler to her. Catherine smiled at Tyler.

"You're such a cutie. You look so much like your daddy" she said.

"Sorry I'm late" Grissom said as he walked up to the table.

He slid into the booth. The waitress came over and took their drink orders. Tyler started fussing. Nick took him from Catherine and got the bottle from the diaper bag. He started feeding Tyler the bottle.

The waitress brought their drinks and took their food orders.

Tyler pulled away from the bottle and started crying.

"What's wrong buddy? You barely drank anything" Nick said.

He put Tyler to his shoulder and patted his back. Tyler spit up on his shoulder.

"That's why you always use a burp rag" Catherine said with a laugh.

She handed him a bunch of napkins. Nick wiped his shoulder off the best he could.

"You better now buddy?" he asked.

Tyler gurgled at him. Nick kissed his forehead and settled him in his arms. Tyler drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to its original owners.

Nick was at home watching TV. Tyler was in his walker chewing on a teething ring and gurgling.

"Tyler" Nick said.

Tyler turned his head and smiled at Nick. He dropped the teething ring and held his arms out. Nick lifted him out of the walker.

"We're gonna watch the 'Texas Rangers' buddy. You're gonna be a Texas Ranger's fan in training. In football you're gonna be a Cowboy's fan in training" Nick said.

He turned the game on and leaned back on the couch. Tyler sat on his lap gurgling and babbling.

"The Rangers are the best buddy. So are the cowboys. Don't let your uncle Warrick tell you otherwise" Nick said.

When one of the players on the Rangers hit a grand slam Nick held Tyler up.

"Grand slam buddy!" Nick said.

Tyler had no idea what was going but babbled at Nick. Nick smiled and lowered Tyler. He kissed the top of his head.

"I love you so much buddy" he said.

Tyler gurgled and reached up at Nick. He hit him in the nose.

"Ow. That hurt buddy" Nick said with a laugh.

Tyler started squirming in his arms. Then he started crying.

Nick stood up and went upstairs to the nursery. He laid Tyler on the changing table and changed his diaper. Then he lifted him up and carried him back downstairs.

Note: there's the tenth chapter. Next chapter will be good


	11. Chapter 11

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to its original owners.

Later that night Nick was awoken by his cell phone ringing. He glanced at the clock before he answered the phone. It was two-thirty in the morning.

"Stokes" he answered.

"Nick, its Brass. We have your ex-girlfriend Jessie Reigns here. She wants to talk to you" Jim Brass said.

"Ok. I'll be right there" Nick said.

He hung up. Jessie had been arrested. Nick didn't think she was the type to get arrested. He got up and dressed. Then he went across the hall to the nursery and lifted Tyler up. He laid him on the changing table. He changed his diaper and lifted him up.

He went downstairs and grabbed his keys. He went out to his Tahoe and buckled Tyler into the car seat. Then he got in and started driving.

When he got to the lab he went to interrogation. Brass and Catherine were waiting.

"So what's going on?" Nick asked as he adjusted Tyler in his arms.

"She was arrested for murder Nicky" Catherine said.

"I can't believe this" Nick said.

"She wants to talk to you" Catherine said.

"Can you watch Tyler for me?" Nick asked.

"Of course Nicky" Catherine said.

She took Tyler from him. Nick went into the room. Jessie looked up.

"Nick how's Tyler?" she asked.

"Great. He's happy and healthy. I love him, he's changed my life for the better" Nick said.

"I messed up" Jessie said.

"Yeah. How could you kill someone?" Nick asked.

"It all started when Tyler was three months old. I met a guy and we started dating. He got me hooked on drugs and everything went downhill" Jessie said.

"How?" Nick asked.

"My boyfriend hated Tyler. He told me choose between him or Tyler. I choose him. I made sure Tyler got fed and that's it" Jessie said.

"I can't believe you did that to our son" Jessie said.

"I brought him to you because I knew you would take care of him and love him, because you're his father" Jessie said.

"Thank you for bringing him to me. Who know what would've happened to him if he'd stayed with you" Nick said.

Jessie nodded and tears fell from her eyes.

"Just make sure he knows that I love him. I know he won't understand, but as he gets older make sure he knows that his mommy loves him" Jessie said.

"I will" Nick said.

He walked out of the room. He took Tyler from Catherine.

"Everything ok?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. I'm going home" Nick said.

He left the lab and went home.

Note: thought I'd put this in there instead of leaving Tyler's mom a mystery


	12. Chapter 12

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to its original owners

Nick was lying in bed watching TV. Tyler was asleep in his nursery. Nick was too angry to sleep. He couldn't believe that Jessie neglected their son. Granted, Nick didn't know about Tyler at that time. But if he had, he wouldn't have let Jessie neglect him.

Nick sighed and turned the TV off. He rolled on to his side and pulled the comforter over his head. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he heard Tyler crying. He got up and went across the hall. He lifted Tyler out of the crib.

"Hey buddy. You couldn't sleep either huh?" he asked.

He carried Tyler downstairs to the kitchen. He made a bottle and went to the living room. He sat down on the couch and started feeding Tyler the bottle.

"Your mommy messed up bud. She made some bad choices and they led to some bad consequences. But she loved you buddy" Nick said.

Nick didn't understand how Jessie could neglect Tyler and then say she loved him. But Nick was a man of his word, and he was going to tell Tyler that throughout his life.

When Tyler finished his bottle Nick burped him.

Tyler smiled up at Nick and gurgled.

Nick kissed his forehead.

"Let's get some sleep buddy" Nick said.

He rubbed Tyler's back until he fell asleep. Then he took him upstairs to bed.

Note: sorry for the short chapter. I'm in school and can only type so much. Summer vacation is almost here and the chapters will get longer


	13. Chapter 13

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to it's original owners.

When Nick woke up later on in the morning Tyler was still asleep. Nick went downstairs to the kitchen. He started making coffee. Then he went to the living room and picked up a few stray toys. He moved the walker to a corner of the living room and grabbed a bib off the coffee table.

Nick had realized that, since having Tyler he cleaned up a lot more. He also did laundry more often. Tyler had definitely changed his life and it was changed for the better.

Nick had to go to the store. He made mental list of everything he needed.

_Diapers_

_Wipes_

_Formula _

_Cheerios_

_Coffee _

_Milk_

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Then he went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He couldn't believe he was going back to work in a week. It was going to be hard for him to leave Tyler for the first time. He comforted by the fact that Tyler was going to be with someone he trusted. There was no way Nick was going to leave Tyler with babysitter from around the neighborhood or one from an agency. He wasn't going to trust some random stranger to watch his son.

He heard Tyler crying. He got up and went upstairs to Tyler's nursery. He lifted Tyler up and laid him on the changing table.

"We're gonna go to the store today buddy" he said.

Tyler smiled and gurgled at him. Nick smiled and changed his diaper. He pulled out a one piece and put it on him.

He lifted him up and carried him downstairs to the dining room. He put him in the highchair. He went to the kitchen and got a jar of baby food. He looked at the label since Tyler would only eat certain ones. This one was peach, so Tyler would eat it. Nick got a spoon and went back to Tyler.

He sat down in a char in front of the highchair and started feeding Tyler. At some point Tyler got tired of the food and spit a mouthful into Nick's eye.

Nick jumped up and wiped his eye.

"Is that your way of telling daddy you're done?" he asked.

Tyler gurgled at him and held his arms up. Nick lifted him up.

"Ok buddy. Let's get ready to go to the store" he said.

He went over to the door and grabbed his keys. He managed to put his shoes on while holding Tyler. He went out to the Tahoe and buckled Tyler into the car seat. Tyler fussed at the loss of being held.

"Shhhhhh" Nick shushed him and hit the car seat handle toy, causing it to light up and make a noise.

Tyler stopped crying and looked up at the toy. Nick shut the door and got into the driver's seat. He started driving.

Note: there's the thirteenth chapter. Sorry it's short. Writer's block is the worst


	14. Chapter 14

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to it's original owners.

One week later:

It was Nick's first day back at work. He was dropping Tyler off at Catherine's house with Catherine's mom.

"If he wakes up and starts crying and if you cant comfort him, just give me a call. There's bottles and diapers in his bag. The playpen is all set up for him" Nick said.

"Nick relax. He'll be fine. We have to go" Catherine said.

"This is the first time I'm leaving him Catherine. I wanna make sure he'll be ok" Nick said.

Catherine understood what Nick was going though. She went though the same thing when she left Lindsay the first couple times.

"You'll see him after shift. He's gonna be ok" Catherine said.

"You're right" Nick said.

He kissed Tyler's forehead and handed him to Catherine's mom. Tyler fussed a little but didn't wake up fully.

"Like I said Lily, give me a call if he needs me" Nick said.

"He'll be ok Nick" Lily said.

"We have to get going Nick. Bye mom" Catherine said.

"Bye Lily. Thanks" Nick said.

Him and Catherine left the house. They got into the their separate Tahoe's and headed for the lab. When they got to the lab, they went to the break room. Everyone else was already there.

"Welcome back Nick" Warrick said.

"Thanks bro" Nick said as he got a cup of coffee.

"You ok Nick?" Sara asked.

"He's nervous about leaving Tyler for the first time" Catherine said.

"We've never been apart. He went everywhere I went" Nick said.

"How're you handle it when he goes to school in five years?" Catherine said.

"I don't even wanna think about that right now" Nick said.

"You're a great dad Nick" Warrick said.

"Thanks Warrick" Nick said.

"Let me tell you Nick, shift goes by fast when you have something to go home to" Catherine said.

Grissom handed out assignments. Sara and Nick were together.

"I'm driving" Nick said.

"Fine" Sara said.

They went out to Nick's Tahoe. Nick grabbed some of the toys off the passenger seat and threw them into the back.

"Cars get messy when you have kids" he said.

Sara laughed and got into the passenger's seat. Nick started the Tahoe and children's songs sounded through speakers. Nick quickly turned the CD off.

Sara looked at him with a smile.

"Laugh at me all you want. Tyler has changed my life for the better" Nick said.

"I can tell. You really are a different person" Sara said.

Nick smiled and nodded. He started driving to the crime scene.

Note: there's the fourteenth chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to it's original owners

After shift Nick went to Catherine's house. When he got there Tyler was in the playpen playing with a few toys. Nick crouched down.

"Hi buddy" he said.

Tyler looked up and gurgled. Nick lifted him out of the playpen.

"Daddy missed you buddy" Nick said.

Tyler gurgled at him.

"How was he Lily?" Nick asked.

"Great. He slept though the night. When he woke up this morning he seemed a little uneasy when he saw me. I just think he was shocked" Lily said.

"Good. I guess I don't have to be worried about leaving him to go to work anymore" Nick said.

"I told you he'd be ok" Catherine said.

"I was just nervous Catherine" Nick said.

"I know Nicky. I was the same way when I left Lindsay the first few times. I was nervous no matter how many people told me she'd be fine. They're our kids and we want to make sure they're ok" Catherine said.

Nick nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tonight Catherine" Nick said.

"Bye Nicky. You can leave the playpen. That way you don't have to bring it back all the time" Catherine said.

Nick went out to his Tahoe and buckled Nick into his car seat. Then he got in and started the Tahoe. He turned the children's songs on.

He smiled to himself. Fatherhood had definitely changed him. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

Note: this is the final chapter. There will be a sequel. That will go ahead to where Tyler is one and go beyond that.


End file.
